


My bridge!!

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ryan runs from the cops, Ryan threatens to stab shane, Ryan's wheezing, Shane breaks the goatmans hand, Shane protects Ryan, Shane takes over the goatmans bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Ryan runs from the cops and winds up on a deserted bridge where Shane is having a very heated argument with a certain demonic entity and Shane ends up defending him





	My bridge!!

One good thing about being a serial killer was it was good exercise. Ryan had come to find this fact out after mere weeks of his illegal activities. Having to chase victims and run from the cops numerous times. 

One bad part about this however was that Ryan would usually get snagged on trees, end up deep in the forest and have to find his way out although now Shane helped with that quite a bit. Loving a good laugh whenever Ryan summoned him to help him get down from a tree or escape from a too twisty and turny drain. 

About a month after he had met Shane, Ryan had been running when he wound up on an abandoned bridge deep in the forest. 

It had fallen quiet, Ryan held his breath for five minutes before he dared to breath again, he wasn't being chased anymore, he had lost them. 

He had lost the police but he had stumbled upon quite the amusing and confusing sight, Shane was shouting at the air, stomping on the bridge and yelling over the sides, his hands curled into fists while he shouted at seemingly the thin air, "THIS IS MY BRIDGE NOW GOATMAN! FUCK YOU" 

"Holy shit" Ryan wheezed, he had heard about the goatman and his bridge but was Shane actually threatening the other demonic entity?? 

Shane looked over and saw Ryan, his whole mood changing drastically. He seemed to tense up, walking quickly over to Ryan and grabbing his shoulder with inhuman strength, 

"What're you doing here?" 

"Ran from the cops, what're you doing here?" Ryan asked accusingly and Shane frowned. 

"Taking a bridge from an annoying demon, you need to go" 

"I'm lost horn head" 

Shane opened his mouth to snark back however was interrupted by a low growl, Ryan spinning around and letting out a small shriek at the hulking horned demonic figure that the moon illuminated, blood red eyes boring into Ryan while drool dripped from large and crooked fangs. 

A hand swiped for Ryan before there was the crunch of bones and a howl unlike anything Ryan had ever heard, Shane holding onto the goatmans hand with his inhuman strength, Shane's own eyes a furious swirl of red and black which he narrowed at the Goatman, 

"This is my fucking bridge now" Shane spat, "And this is my human, GET LOST!" 

Shane released the goatman who slunk away back into the shadows. The tall man turning to face Ryan, 

"You okay?" 

"I'm fine.....refer to me as 'your human' again and I will stab you again" 

"Noted".

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos have become my new life blood, my heart gets happy, I love y'all.  
> Also if anyone has feedback it would be welcome!


End file.
